


The Little Things

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could move everything while you’re doing paperwork?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #024 "the little things"

Of all the days for the SGC to have a paperwork disaster and need John to resubmit _every single form_ he’d filled out since last week’s databurst, it just had to be his one complete day off. And since he couldn’t exactly explain to General Landry that he’d been planning this day for weeks, so that he and Rodney could finally move in together, there really wasn’t a way to get out of redoing the forms on actual paper to be delivered to the SGC before the _Daedalus_ left the next morning.

Rodney ranted for a good ten minutes about the idiocy of the American military system and their insistence on having forms that only the commanding officer could sign off on, then stumbled to a verbal halt.

“We do get a few more days off a year,” he said. “I’m sure we can find another day when no one would need either of us. Unless…”

“Yeah?” John asked, eagerly. It was a little childish, maybe, but he’d been really looking forward to having a place that was _theirs_ and he didn’t want to wait for the (possibly very distant, possibly non-existent) next time they’d get a day off.

“I could move everything while you’re doing paperwork?” Rodney suggested, a little hesitant. “By which I mean that Ronon will do the actual moving, and I’ll tell him what to do. And Teyla and Radek already said they’d help, but—”

“That sounds like a great idea, Rodney,” John interrupted. Paperwork wouldn’t be half as bad if he had coming home to their apartment to look forward to. “A really, really great idea. You get started, and I’ll be back to help as soon as we get all the forms done.”

Even with Lorne to help— okay, with Lorne doing most of the work and John just signing everything— he didn’t leave his office until very, very late, only a few hours before _Daedalus_ was scheduled to leave.

Rodney met him at the landing platform, looking tired enough to suggest that Ronon hadn’t done all the heavy lifting. John wasn’t much more awake himself, and couldn’t find the energy to ask how the moving had gone as he followed Rodney back to their new quarters. Just outside the door, Rodney stopped. He opened his mouth, closed it again, then wordlessly swiped his hand over the access panel.

The door opened and John stepped inside— then stopped short.

The space was big enough that the furniture from both their old quarters had been moved in. John recognized a bookcase from Rodney’s room and a small table that had been just inside his door. A large oil painting— one Lorne had done, a sweeping view of Atlantis’s central spire— hung on the far wall, with Rodney’s doctoral degrees to one side, John’s masters degree and flight qualifications on the other. On a nearby shelf, John’s golf magazines were filed with Rodney’s physics journals, John’s guitar was propped beside Rodney’s upright piano, and on the countertop of the Ancient kitchenette, two coffee mugs sat side-by-side.

It was _their_ apartment.

He and Rodney had talked about a lot of it when they’d chosen these quarters— where to put the couch, which desk was whose, that sort of thing— but John hadn’t expected how _right_ it would feel to see their stuff all mixed together.

“We can move anything if you don’t like where it is,” said Rodney, suddenly. “But Teyla kept asking me where I thought you would want stuff, so—”

John interrupted him with a long, deep kiss.

“It’s perfect, Rodney. Just perfect.”

THE END


End file.
